NAND flash memory modules are often used in a solid state drive. In each NAND flash memory module, typically more than one die is packaged in the NAND flash memory module. If any die in a particular NAND flash memory module is determined to be defective, the particular NAND flash memory module is discarded. This causes the good dies (if any) in the particular NAND flash memory module to be discarded as well even though they are functioning.